magfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Machine Gun
LMGs don't actually weigh more than the top Assault Rifles. They shoot fast, kick hard, have drum or box magazines, and tend to have high accuracy, they can hit targets at great distances using burst firing or can keep up a stream of bullets similar to a turret. Light Machine Guns can equip a Reflex Sight, Foregrip, and a Bipod. Light Machine Gun Comparison Charts Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. Tier 1 Light Machine Gun Chart Tier 2 Light Machine Gun Chart Tier 1 Light Machine Gun The Tier 1 Light Machine Guns are more stable than the Tier 2 LMG with less stopping power. Many soldiers prefer this Tier because of this, though the extra power of Tier 2 is significant. Faction Tier 1 Light Machine Gun Raven Tier 1 Light Machine Gun APEX 100 *'Accuracy: 3.78/8.0 ' *'Stablility: 7.0/8.0' *'Damage: 4.0/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.78/8.0' *'Capacity: 100 rounds in a Rotary Magazine.' S.V.E.R. Tier 1 Light Machine Gun RTK-74 *'Accuracy: 3.77/8.0 ' *'Stability: 6.92/8.0' *'Damage: 4.09/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.46/8.0' *'Capacity: 75 rounds in a Rotary Magazine. Very long reload time.' The RTK-74 has average accuracy and stopping power compared to other light machine guns, but has a poor rate of fire. This weapon is particularly good for squad support in urban environments. An RTK-74 is very nearly an AK-74U Assault Rifle with a 75 round drum mag. It is considered one of the best guns in the game and many SVER players swear by this amazing weapon. Valor Tier 1 Light Machine Gun MK46 Mod0 *'Accuracy: 3.78/8.0 ' *'Stablility: 6.98/8.0' *'Damage: 3.95/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 7.08/8.0' *'Capacity: 100 rounds.' The MK46 Mod0 is considered by some to be the best of the Tier 1 LMG's. This is due to the fact that the MK46 Mod0 does not occupy the space that most other Valor weapons do; as an intermediary between the Raven weapons' high rate of fire and the SVER weapons' high power. While it's power level is actually lower than the two, it's rate of fire is higher than both. The result is a weapon that hits nearly as hard as Ravens but can put more bullets downrange in the same amout of time. For this reason, the MK46 Mod0 is poular among beginners and experienced players alike. Like with other LMG's, the foregrip or bipod and some sort of optic is reccomended to improve accuracy over longer ranges. Tier 2 Light Machine Gun The tier 2 LMG's cost 5 skill point to unlock and are in the third tier for Heavy. They have much higher damage but at the cost of Accuracy, Stability and Rate. Faction Tier 2 Light Machine Gun Raven Tier 2 Light Machine Gun KP45 MG *'Accuracy: 3.33/8.0 ' *'Stablility: 6.75/8.0' *'Damage: 4.61/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.5/8.0' *'Capacity: 100 rounds in a' Box Magazine. When compared to other weapons of its class, the KP45 MG has a good rate of fire and is very stable when equipped with a foregrip or bipod. The KP45 MG is recommended if you prefer power to accuracy it is recommended that you spend some extra points to add the foregrip (if you don't already have it), and improved Light Machine Gun Stability Skill. S.V.E.R. Tier 2 Light Machine Gun PSK MG *'Accuracy: 3.31/8 ' *'Stability: 6.53/8' *'Damage: 4.77/8' *'Rate of Fire: 5.92/8' *'Capacity: 100 rounds in a Box Magazine. Very long reload time.' For enthusiasts who can withstand its poor accuracy and rate of fire, the PKP MG is second to none in terms of raw power. This is the most powerful Tier 2 LMG, It has a lot of stopping power, but, as all S.V.E.R. weapons, it has a slower rate of fire and less accuracy compared to the others Tier 2 LMGs For hitting things at long range single fire/tap R1 to get the best accuracy. Valor Tier 2 Light Machine Gun MK43 Mod1 *'Accuracy: 3.28/8.0 ' *'Stablility: 6.73/8.0' *'Damage: 4.63/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.23/8.0' *'Capacity: 100 rounds.' This heavily modified M60 variant is designed to effectively deter large groups of enemies from a single point of fire. The brutal kick and poor accuracy requires patience and skill, but many find the firepower worth it. This weapon is very versatile and if used with a foregrip and optic, can be used as a sniper weapon. Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapons